06 Listopada 2000
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.30 Telezakupy 7.45 Owoce miłości (18) - serial obycz. 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 - program public. 8.25 Giełda 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Aquilla (7) - serial przygod. 9.10 Jedyneczka - program dla dzieci 9.45 Bajeczki Jedyneczki - program dla dzieci 10.00 Tajemnicza kobieta - telenowela 10.50 Pod jednym dachem - magazyn rodzinny 11.15 Gotowanie na ekranie - magazyn kulinarny 11.35 Czas seniora - magazyn poradnikowy 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobimes - rolniczy magazyn informac. 12.20 Kontrasty - świat, ludzie, pieniądze 12.30 Rolnictwo na świecie 12.45 Plebania (10) - serial obycz. 13.10 Pamiętnik rodzinny - Pierwszy krzyk (14) - telenowela dok. 13.40 Ładna historia - teleturniej 13.45 Pomorskie pejzaże historyczne - serial dok. 14.05 Ładna historia - teleturniej 14.10 Sfinks. Ryszard Lwie Serce - zagadki historii (2) - serial dok. 14.40 Windy-lifts (6) - kurs języka angielskiego 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Rynek - magazyn gospodarczy 15.30 Euroexpress 15.45 Powrót do Galicji 16.05 Rewizja nadzwyczajna - program histor. 16.30 Moda na sukces - telenowela 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Gość Jedynki 17.35 Klan (390) - telenowela 18.05 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny 18.30 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 19.00 Wieczorynka. Listonosz Pat i jego kot - serial anim. 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Miej oczy szeroko otwarte - film dok. 21.10 Teatr Telewizji. Przetarg - sztuka, Polska 22.20 Czarny serial. Kosciuszko - felieton 22.45 Monitor Wiadomości 23.00 Cześć, mamo! - film sensac., USA 0.45 Pod jednym dachem - magazyn rodzinny 1.10 Plebania (9/10) - serial obycz, 2.05 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Telezakupy 7.30 Dziennik krajowy 7.45 Studio urody - magazyn 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Na dobre i na złe (39) - serial obycz. 9.25 Gdzie diabeł mówi dobranoc (51) - serial obycz. 10.15 Mistrzowie w świecie przyrody- serial dok. 10.40 McGregorowie - serial przygod. 11.25 Sprzedaj siwka - film dok. 11.50 Familiada - teleturniej 12.15 Wielki Piknik Dwójki. Pożegnanie lata - Szczecin 2000 (1) - prog.artystyczny 13.15 Doktor z alpejskiej wioski (47) - serial obycz. 14.00 Teatr dla dzieci. Perły szczęścia nie dają 14.45 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna - program 15.00 Złotopolscy (264) - telenowela 15.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 16.00 Panorama 16.10 A życie kołem się toczy (8) - serial obycz. 17.00 Małe ojczyzny - film dok. 17.20 Studio festiwalowe III Międzynarodowego Konkursu Indywidualności Muzycznych 17.30 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.50 Dwójkomania 18.55 Ej przeleciał ptaszek - 50 lat Mazowsza - koncert 21.00 Panorama 21.35 Pociąg do Hollywood - komedia obycz., Polska 23.15 Ogród sztuk - Dzieci szczęścia 23.45 Kino bez granic - wstęp 23.50 Kino bez granic. Wujaszek z Ameryki - film obycz., Francja 1.50 Muzyczny Festiwal w Łańcucie 2000 2.25 Zakończenie programu TVP Regionalna 7.00 Wielka księga natury - serial 7.25 Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele - serial 7.35 Niebezpieczna zatoka - serial 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Kassandra - serial 9.30 Podróże w świecie znaczków 9.45 To jest temat 10.00 Sanktuaria we Francji - serial dok. 10.30 Program lokalny 10.45 Kowalski i Szmidt 11.15 Nash Bridges - serial 12.00 Reportaż 12.15 Od pucybuta do... 12.45 Kumple z woja 13.00 Morskie opowieści - serial dok. 13.30 Zaproszenie 13.50 Bliżej prawa 14.00 Program lokalny 14.10 Projektanki - serial 14.15 Lata Diany - serial dok. 15.00 Eneduerabe 15.05 Między nami dzieciakami 15.30 Program lokalny 19.00 Młodociana para z Short Creek - film fab. 20.35 Echa regionów 21.05 Miłość i namiętność - serial 21.30 Program lokalny 22.00 To jest temat 22.15 Cyberix 22.30 Intrygujące tajemnice - serial dok. 23.00 Program lokalny 0.05 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Wilkołaczek (19) - serial anim. 7.25 Pokemon (27) - serial anim. 7.50 Polityczne graffiti - program public. 8.00 Skrzydła (43) - serial komed. 8.30 Wysoka fala (43) - serial sensac. 9.30 Zbuntowany Anioł (115) - telenowela 10.30 Fiorella (64) - serial obycz. 11.30 Roseanne (115) - serial komed. 12.00 Jej cały świat (20) - serial komed. 12.30 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 13.30 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komed. 14.30 Twój lekarz - magazyn medyczny 14.45 Wystarczy chcieć 15.00 Pokemon (28) - serial anim. 15.30 Informacje 15.50 Fundacja Polsat 15.55 Z głową w chmurach (122) - serial obycz. 16.45 Wysoka fala (44) - serial sensac. 17.45 Fiorella (65) - serial obycz. 18.35 Kurier TV 18.55 Informacje 19.05 Zbuntowany Anioł (116) - telenowela 20.00 Życiowa szansa - teleturniej 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 21.00 Wybraniec śmierci - film sensac., USA 22.45 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.10 Polityczne graffiti 23.25 Bumerang - program public. 23.55 Kurier TV 0.15 Upiory przeszłości - dramat sensac., USA 1.50 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 06:05 "Porywy serca" (61) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 06:45 Telesklep 07:00 "Malusińscy" (19) - serial animowany dla dzieci 07:25 "Alf" (49) - serial młodzieżowy 07:50 "Kapitan Planeta"(10) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08:15 "Zorro" (14) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08:35 "Pinokio"(19) - serial animowany dla dzieci 09:00 "Rozmowy w toku" - talk show 09:50 "Daniela i przyjaciele" (66) 10:35 Telesklep 11:30 "Esmeralda" (107) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 12:20 "Wybacz mi" - talk show 13:25 "Ładny dom"- magazyn dokumentalno-fabularny o budownictwie 13:50 "Malusińscy" (19) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14:15 "Kapitan Planeta" (10) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14:40 "Zorro"(14) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15:05 Mecz NBA 16:00 "Alf" (50) - serial komediowy, USA 16:30 TVN Fakty 16:45 Pogoda 16:50 "Valeria" (41) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 17:45 Na tropie Agenta - program przygodowo - rozrywkowy 18:15 "Rozmowy w toku" - talk show 19:00 TVN Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:30 Pogoda 19:35 "Porywy serca" (62) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 20:30 "Milionerzy" - teleturniej 20:25 "Trafiony zatopiony" - program rozrywkowy 22:30 "Supergliny" - magazyn policyjny 22:50 TVN Fakty 22:55 Kropka nad i 23:30 "Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze" - magazyn gospodarczy 00:05 Na tropie Agenta - program przygodowo - rozrywkowy 00:30 "Nie do wiary" - opowieści niesamowite 01:00 "Automaniak" - magazyn motoryzacyjny 01:30 "Multikino"- magazyn filmowy 02:00 Granie na zawołanie TV 4 6.00 Magazyn muzyczny 7.00 V Max - magazyn 7.30 Muzyczne listy 8.30 Garfield - serial anim. 9.00 PIM - serial anim. 9.30 Kosmiczne wojny - serial anim. 10.00 Policjanci z Miami - serial 11.00 Dusza człowiek - serial 11.30 Jak dwie krople czekolady - serial 12.00 Gilette - magazyn 12.30 Star Trek: Voyager - serial 13.25 V Max - magazyn 13.55 Magazyn muzyczny 14.45 Muzyczne listy 15.45 Garfield - serial anim. 16.15 Ulysses - serial 16.45 Czułość i kłamstwa - serial 17.15 Allo, Allo - serial 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Policjanci z Miami - serial 19.00 Żar tropików - serial 20.00 V.I.P. 2 - serial 20.50 Dziennik 21.05 Zdrada uczuć - dramat USA (1995) 23.00 VIP - magazyn 23.10 Strange World - serial 0.10 Masquerade - serial 1.10 Spotkajmy się 1.40 VIP - magazyn 1.50 Supergol - magazyn 2.50 Muzyczne listy RTL 7 6.00 Teledyski 6.15 Maria Emilia - telenowela 7.00 Katalina i Sebastian - telenowela 7.45 Odjazdowe kreskówki 8.50 Czy boisz się ciemności? - serial 9.15 Słoneczny patrol - serial 10.05 Podaj dalej 10.30 Łowcy fortuny - film famil. USA (1999) 12.05 Teleshopping 13.10 Gra w przeboje 13.40 Katalina i Sebastian - telenowela 14.25 Maria Emilia - telenowela 15.10 Odjazdowe kreskówki 16.20 Czy boisz się ciemności? - serial 16.50 Zagubiony w czasie - serial 17.40 Słoneczny patrol - serial 18.30 Gra w przeboje 19.00 Zoom 19.30 Podaj dalej 20.05 Trudna miłość - film obycz. niem. (1997), wyk. Bilana Golenac, Timothy Peach 21.50 Blisko ciebie - reportaże 22.55 Wieczór z reklamą - magazyn 23.30 Śmiertelne pożądanie - thriller erot. USA (1996) 1.05 Sexplozja - magazyn 1.20 Zoom 1.45 Trudna miłość - film obycz. niem. (1997) 3.20 Śmiertelne pożądanie - thriller erot. USA (1996) 4.45 Teleshopping TV Polonia 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.30 Katalog zabytków 7.45 Madonny polskie 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 8.30 Wiadomości 8.40 Giełda 8.45 Cyberszkoła - magazyn 9.30 Fraglesy - serial anim. 9.55 Artystyczne tandemy: Małżeństwo z rozsądku - komedia pol. (1966) 11.30 Galeria 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Benefis Jana Hrabiego Tyszkiewicza (2) 13.00 Klan - serial 13.25 Ziemia od innych droższa 13.50 Jubilat - rzecz o Władysławie Oszeldzie - reportaż 14.10 Szpital Dzieciątka Jezus - telenowela dok. 14.40 Konsul - film dok. 15.00 Wiadomości 15.15 Ludzie listy piszą 15.25 Rozmowa dnia 16.00 Galeria 16.25 Małe ojczyzny 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Baśniowa kraina braci Grimm, Simsala - serial anim. 17.45 Sportowy tydzień 18.35 Klan - serial 18.55 Ej przeleciał ptaszek - 50 lat Mazowsza 21.00 Krzyk - dramat psych.-obycz. pol. (1982) 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport-telegram 23.00 Ze sztuką na ty 23.25 Dialogi z przeszłością 23.55 Koncert muzyki Ignacego Jana Paderewskiego 0.30 Monitor Wiadomości 1.00-6.00 Powtórki Hallmark 06.00 Przy stacji kolejowej (The Railway Children) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 2000, reż. Catherine Morshead, wyk. Jenny Agutter, Gregor Fisher, Jack Blumenau, Clare Thomas (105 min) 08.00 W okowach: Prawdziwe losy Fanny Kemble (Enslavement: The True Story of Fanny Kemble) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2000, reż. James Keach, wyk. Jane Seymour, Keith Carradine, James Keach, Janet-Laine Green (110 min) 10.00 Za głosem serca: Dzieje życia Margaret Sanger (Choices of the Heart: The Margaret Sanger Story) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Paul Shapiro, wyk. Dana Delany, Henry Czerny, Julie Khaner, Tom McCamus (93 min) 12.00 Arytmetyka diabła (The Devils' Arithmetic) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. Donna Deitch, wyk. Brittany Murphy, Mimi Rogers, Louise Fletcher, Kirsten Dunst (90 min) 14.00 Rodzina Sary (Sarah, Plain and Tall: Winter's End) - film obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. Glenn Jordan, wyk. Glenn Close, Christopher Walken, Christopher Bell, Lexi Randall (98 min) 16.00 Człowiek, który płakał (Catherine Cookson's: The Man Who Cried) (2-ost.) - dramat obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1993, reż. Michael Whyte, wyk. Amanda Root, Ciaran Hinds, Kate Buffery, Daniel Massey (78 min) 18.00 Wrócę tu za rok (A Legend to Ride) - film obyczajowy, Finlandia 1997, reż. Titta von Martens, wyk. Verra Pakkasvirta, Leonor Varela, Tli Rafn Sigurdurss, Edda Heidrun Back (98 min) 20.00 Niezła heca (Ratz) - film dla młodzieży, USA 2000, reż. Thom Eberhardt, wyk. Kathy Baker, Ron Silver, Vanessa Lengies, Caroline Elliot (95 min) 22.00 Ucieczka z kanionu Wildcat (Escape from Wildcat Canyon) - film przygodowy, USA 1998, reż. Marc Voizard, wyk. Dennis Weaver, Michael Caloz, Peter Keleghan, Barbara Radecki (96 min) 00.00 Podróż do wnętrza Ziemi (Journey to the Center of the Earth) (1) - film przygodowy, USA 1999, reż. George Miller, wyk. Treat Williams, Jeremy London, Bryan Brown, Tushka Bergen (120 min) 02.00 Nie patrz w dół (Don't Look Down) - horror, USA 1998, reż. Larry Shaw, wyk. Megan Ward, Billy Burke, Terry Kinney, Kate Robbins (87 min) 04.00 Człowiek, który płakał (Catherine Cookson's: The Man Who Cried) (2-ost.) - dramat obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1993, reż. Michael Whyte, wyk. Amanda Root, Ciaran Hinds, Kate Buffery, Daniel Massey (78 min) Ale Kino! 08.00 Dokument: 100 lat kina. Najwspanialsze filmy Ameryki: Bez cugli - film dokumentalny 08.50 Smacznego, telewizorku - komedia, Polska 1992, reż. Paweł Trzaska, wyk. Piotr Machalica, Gabriela Kownacka, Krystyna Tkacz, Marian Kociniak (90 min) 10.25 Magazyn filmowy: Nell 10.50 Cięcia (Cuts) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1996, reż. Martyn Friend, wyk. Paul Chapman, Peter Davison, James Healy, Bobby Knutt (76 min) 12.10 Dokument: Magia kina: Robaki i karaluchy - film dokumentalny 12.35 Żegnaj Bonaparte (Adieu Bonaparte) - film historyczny, Francja/Egipt 1984, reż. Youssef Chahine, wyk. Michel Piccoli, Mohsen Mohi-elDin, Patrice Chereau, Claude Cernay (115 min) 14.30 Magazyn filmowy: Bez twarzy 14.55 Irena do domu - komedia, Polska 1955, reż. Jan Fethke, wyk. Lidia Wysocka, Adolf Dymsza, Kazimierz Brusikiewicz, Hanka Bielicka (91 min) 16.30 Carmen - film muzyczny, Hiszpania 1983, reż. Carlos Saura, wyk. Antonio Gades, Laura del Sol, Paco de Lucia, Christina Hoyos (97 min) 18.10 Tajemnice inspektora Pitt'a. Kat z Carter Street (The Cater Street Hangman) - film kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1998, reż. Sarah Hellings, wyk. Eoin McCarthy, Keeley Hawes, Peter Egon, John Castle (101 min) 20.00 Magazyn filmowy: Robert Duval 20.30 ALE FACECI!: Ostatni termin (Deadline - U.S.A.) - film kryminalny, USA 1952, reż. Richard Brooks, wyk. Humphrey Bogart. Kim Hunter, Ethel Barrymore, Paul Stewart (84 min) 22.00 Dokument: Humprhey Bogart - film dokumentalny 22.30 Australia - dramat obyczajowy, Belgia/Francja/Szwajcaria 1989, reż. Jean-Jacques Andrien, wyk. Fanny Ardant, Jeremy Irons, Tcheky Karyo, Agnes Soral (119 min) 00.30 Magazyn filmowy: Cameron Diaz 00.55 Prawdziwe wyznania (True Confessions) - film kryminalny, USA 1981, reż. Ulu Grosbard, wyk. Robert De Niro, Robert Duvall, Charles Durning, Burgess Meredith (104 min) 02.40 Utracona cześć Katarzyny Blum (Die verlorene Ehre der Katharina Blum) - dramat obyczajowy, Niemcy 1975, reż. Volker Schlöndorff/Margarethe von Trotta, wyk. Angela Winkler, Mario Adorf, Dieter Laser, Heinz Bennent (102 min) 04.25 Dr Jekyll i pan Hyde (Jekyll and Hyde) - horror, W. Bryt./USA 1990, reż. David Wickes, wyk. Michael Caine, Joss Ackland, Cheryl Ladd, Ronald Pickup (95 min) Nord 3 06.00 Clin d'CEil - magazyn informacyjny w języku angielskim 06.15 Angielski dla początkujących - program edukacyjny 06.30 Prawie jak w domu - serial obyczajowy 07.00 Kolory - serial dokumentalny 07.30 Nowinki z Süderhofu - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 08.00 Kronika filmowa - magazyn dokumentalny 08.15 Teatrzyk jarmarczny (powt.) 09.00 Raport znad Morza Bałtyckiego (powt.) 09.45 Żniwa w Meklemburgii - film dokumentalny (powt.) 10.30 Konsultacje - magazyn medyczny 11.15 N3 Przejażdżka z kamerą (powt.) 11.30 Lindenstraße - telenowela, Niemcy 12.00 Sabine Christiansen - talk show 13.00 Gwiazda Południa - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 13.50 Małe raje - serial dokumentalny 14.00 Pumuckl TV - program dla dzieci 15.00 Wiadomości 15.15 Historie ucieczek - serial dokumentalny 16.00 N3 od 4 - magazyn poradnikowy 16.30 Service - magazyn poradnikowy 17.30 My na Północy - program dokumentalny 17.55 Magazyn regionalny 18.00 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci 18.30 Nasz dziadek piaskowy - program dla dzieci 18.35 Magazyn regionalny 18.45 TO! - magazyn informacyjny 19.30 Magazyn regionalny 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Rynek w Trójce - talk show 21.00 Telefon 110 - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1994 22.30 N3 Informator kulturalny - magazyn 23.00 Dyskusja przed północą - talk show 00.00 Dzieci z Bulldogs Bank - film dokumentalny 01.05 Brisant (powt.) 01.35 Rynek w Trójce (powt.) 02.20 Kronika filmowa - magazyn dokumentalny 02.35 TO! - magazyn informacyjny 03.20 Halo Dolna Saksonia - magazyn regionalny (powt.) 03.50 Magazyn północny - magazyn informacyjny (powt.) 04.20 Magazyn Szlezwiku-Holsztynu - magazyn regionalny (powt.) 04.50 Hamburski żurnal - magazyn regionalny (powt.) 05.20 Telegra TV 3 Kraków 07.00 (WP) Wielka księga natury - serial animowany, W. Bryt. (24 min) (dubbing) 07.25 (WP) Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1984 (5 min) (dubbing) 07.35 (WP) Niebezpieczna Zatoka (Danger Bay) (119/123): Na lodowcu - serial przygodowy, Kanada 1989, reż. Alan Simmonds (24 min) 08.00 Kronika 08.10 Rola - magazyn rolniczy 08.35 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 09.30 (WP) Podróże w świecie znaczków - magazyn filatelistyczny 09.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Sanktuaria we Francji - serial dokumentalny 10.30 Telezakupy 10.45 (WP) Kowalski i Szmidt - magazyn 11.15 (WP) Kino w południe: Nash Bridges (10): Zabawa w chowanego - serial kryminalny, USA 1998, wyk. Don Johnson, Cheech Marin, Annette O'Toole (43 min) 12.00 (WP) Reportaż 12.15 (WP) Od pucybuta do... - program edukacyjny 12.45 (WP) Kumple z woja - magazyn wojskowy 13.00 (WP) Morskie opowieści - serial przyrodniczy 13.30 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 13.50 (WP) Bliżej prawa - program publicystyczny 14.00 (WP) Kalejdoskop regionalny: Na antenie 14.10 (WP) Projektantki (Designing Women) (31) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1986, reż. Barnet Kelman, wyk. Dixie Carter, Annie Potts, Delta Burke, Jean Smart (23 min) 14.35 (WP) Lata Diany - serial dokumentalny 15.00 (WP) Eneduerabe - magazyn 15.05 (WP) Między nami dzieciakami - program dla dzieci 15.30 śWirnik 411 - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 16.05 Podpowiedzi w plenerze - magazyn turystyczny 16.30 (WP) Kino familijne: Harry i Henderssonowie (Harry and the Henderssonowie) (11/72) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1990, reż. Alan Cooke/Frank Bonner/Tony Dow, wyk. Bruce Davision, Molly Cheek, Zachary Bostrom, Ann Carol Plante (21 min) 17.00 (WP) Podróże w świecie znaczków - magazyn filatelistyczny 17.15 Ludzie i wydarzenia - program publicystyczny 17.25 Warto wiedzieć - program informacyjny 17.30 Kronika - wydanie regionalne 17.40 Załatwmy to razem - program publicystyczny 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Punkty zwrotne 18.40 Krakowskie legendy 18.50 Warto wiedzieć - program informacyjny 18.55 Ludzie i wydarzenia - program publicystyczny 19.00 (WP) Kino wieczorne: Młodociana para z Short Creek (Child Bride of Short Creek) - film obyczajowy, USA 1981, reż. Robert Lewis, wyk. Christopher Atkins, Diane Lane, Conrad Bain, Kiel Martin (90 min) 20.35 (WP) Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 21.05 (WP) Miłość i namiętność (Mirada de mujer) (25) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 1997, reż. Antonio Serrano, wyk. Angelica Aragon, Ari Telch, Fernando Lujan, Margarita Gralia (24 min) 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Program sportowy 21.50 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.15 (WP) Cyberix - magazyn internetowy 22.30 (WP) Intrygujące tajemnice - serial dokumentalny 23.00 (WP) Historia zimnej wojny - film dokumentalny 00.40 Zakończenie programu MarcoPolo 04.30 Rzeki 05.00 Kurtyna - Pavarotti Miłosny napój 06.00 Wędrówki: Szwajcaria 06.30 Odkrywamy Amerykę - Floryda 07.30 Adventure - Południowa Francja 08.00 Za morzem: Brazylia (5) 08.30 Na szlaku - Palermo 09.00 Za horyzontem: Republika Czeska 09.30 Wyspy Bahama - reportaż 10.00 Przewodnik Marcopolo: Rzym i jego prowincja 10.30 Destinations - Jamajka 11.00 Ogrody: Angielskie rezydencje 12.00 Wędrówki: Penas de Europa, Girona i Besalu', Peniscola 12.30 Atlas - Seszele 13.30 Mistral: Północny - zachód 14.00 Pejzaże: Jukatan 14.30 Explorer: Projekt Trans-Azja etap 25 15.00 Landscape - Cypr (1) 15.30 Ludzie i miejsca: Barbados (1) 16.00 Jubileusz 2000 - Wenecja i Vicenza 16.30 Zwiedzamy świat razem z wami - amatorskie filmy z wakacji widzów 17.00 Wielka Brytania z lotu ptaka: Northumberland Coastal Walk 18.00 Europolis - Berlin (1) 18.30 Odkrywamy Amerykę - Everglades 19.30 Klub Marcopolo - Tygodnik Informacji Turystycznej 20.00 Za morzem 20.30 Explorer: Projekt Trans-Azja etap 25 21.00 Sail Away: Rumunia; Jezioro Michigan 21.30 Atlas - Paryż 22.30 Tyrol - reportaż 23.00 Marcopolo Express - Kapsztad 23.30 Sycylia: od Erice po Wyspy Egackie - reportaż 00.00 Za horyzontem: Japonia, Izrael 00.30 Ludzie i miejsca: Jordania (3) 01.00 Zwiedzamy świat razem z wami - amatorskie filmy z wakacji widzów 01.30 Rzeki 02.00 Kurtyna - Pavarotti Miłosny napój 03.00 Wędrówki: Szwajcaria 03.30 Odkrywamy Amerykę - Floryda DSF 06.00 Magazyn reklamowy 06.15 Lumberjack (16) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 06.45 Speed Zone (47) - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 07.00 Fun Zone (43) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 07.15 Monster Trucks (8) (powt.) 08.15 Magazyn reklamowy 08.45 Fun Zone (44) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 09.00 Beach Clash (12) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 10.00 Overtime - magazyn hokejowy (powt.) 10.30 Piłka nożna: 2 liga niemiecka - 11 kolejka (powt.) 11.45 Magazyn reklamowy 12.00 Piłka nożna: 1 liga niemiecka - 11 kolejka (powt.) 13.00 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy (49) (powt.) 14.00 Takeshi's Castle (18) (powt.) 14.45 Lumberjack (21) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 15.15 Speed Zone (61) - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 15.30 Fun Zone (41) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 15.45 Monster Trucks (43) (powt.) 16.15 Beach Clash (13) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 17.15 Takeshi's Castle (19) (powt.) 18.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 18.30 InTeam - magazyn piłkarski 19.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 19.30 InTeam - magazyn piłkarski 20.00 (na żywo) Piłka nożna: 2 liga niemiecka - zapowiedź meczu 20.15 (na żywo) Piłka nożna: 2 liga niemiecka - mecz 1.FC Saarbrücken - 1.FC Nürnberg 22.15 (na żywo) Piłka nożna: 2 liga niemiecka - analiza meczu 22.30 LaOla - magazyn piłkarski 23.30 Newcenter Journal 00.00 Touchdown - magazyn futbolu amerykańskiego 01.30 Best Direct - magazyn reklamowy 02.00 Nightshow - magazyn reklamowy 02.30 Lumberjack (17) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 03.00 Nightshow - magazyn reklamowy 03.30 Monster Trucks (25) (powt.) 04.00 Kulturystyka: Strong Men Alive (2) (powt.) 05.00 Roller Jam (4) (powt.) VOX 06.15 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - telenowela, Niemcy 1992/99 (powt.) 06.45 Między nami - telenowela, Niemcy 1994/99 (powt.) 07.20 Magazyn reklamowy 09.05 Relativity - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996/97 10.05 St-Tropez - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996/98 (powt.) 11.10 Zdarzyło się jutro - serial SF, USA 1996/99 (powt.) 12.05 Nash Bridges - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996/00 (powt.) 13.00 Sisters - serial familijny, USA 1991/96 14.00 Między nami - telenowela, Niemcy 1994/99 14.30 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - telenowela, Niemcy 1992/99 15.00 St-Tropez - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996/98 16.05 Zdarzyło się jutro - serial SF, USA 1996/99 17.00 Nash Bridges - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996 17.55 Wiadomości 18.20 Kucharski pojedynek - teleturniej 19.20 Masz brzmienie? - quiz muzyczny 20.15 Młody Einstein (Young Einstein) - komedia, Australia 1988, reż. Yahoo Serious, wyk. Yahoo Serious, Odile Le Clezio, John Howard, Pee Wee Wilson (90 min) 22.05 PM Reportage - magazyn reporterów 23.10 NZZ Format - magazyn publicystyczny gazety Neue Zürcher Zeitung 00.00 Wiadomości 00.10 Bubblegum Crisis: Born to Kill - film animowany, Japonia 1990, reż. Akiyama Katsuhito (90 min) 01.55 Magazyn reklamowy 02.10 Kosiarz umysłów (The Lawnmower Man) - horror, USA/Wielka Brytania 1992, reż. Brett Leonard, wyk. Jeff Fahey, Pierce Brosnan, Jenny Wright, Mark Bringleson (100 min)(powt.) 04.00 FIT FOR FUN TV - magazyn sportowy 04.45 Masz brzmienie? - quiz muzyczny 05.30 Rave Around the World - taneczna noc dla wyspanych BBC World 04.00 BBC News 04.30 Asia Today 04.45 Reporters 05.00 BBC News 05.30 Earth Report 06.00 BBC News 06.30 Life 07.00 BBC News 07.30 Euro Brief 08.00 BBC News 08.30 HARDtalk 09.00 BBC News 09.30 Correspondent 10.00 BBC News 10.30 HARDtalk 11.00 BBC News 11.30 Top Gear 12.00 BBC News 12.30 Correspondent 13.00 BBC News 13.30 HARDtalk 14.00 BBC News 14.15 World Business Report 14.30 Life 15.00 BBC News 15.30 Correspondent 16.00 BBC News 16.30 Asia Today 17.00 BBC News 17.30 HARDtalk 18.00 BBC News 18.15 World Business Report 18.30 Click Online 19.00 BBC News 19.35 World Business Report 19.45 World Sport 20.00 BBC News 20.30 HARDtalk 21.00 BBC News 21.30 Holiday 22.00 BBC News 22.30 World Business Report 23.00 BBC News 23.30 Earth Report 00.00 BBC News 00.15 World Business Report 00.30 Asia Today 01.00 BBC News 01.30 HARDtalk 02.00 BBC News 02.30 Click Online 03.00 BBC News 03.30 Correspondent Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nord 3 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Kraków z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MarcoPolo z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki DSF z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VOX z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC World z 2000 roku